1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a dual functional lamp for a pet (such as reptile or the like) cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp for a pet cage comprises a lamp shade, and an electric bulb mounted on the lamp shade to provide a determined heat. However, the electric bulb protrudes from the lamp shade, so that the lamp has a greater volume and occupies a larger space of the pet cage. In addition, it is necessary to provide an ultraviolet lamp in the pet cage so that the pet cage is provided with two lamps, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in operation of the two lamps.